Gift of the Magi :A Shadow and Tikal Christmas
by Latin Echidna
Summary: Both Shadow and Tikal one another and want to get one another something special for Christmas but they're broke how will they figure a way out...Parody of the original O. Henry's Gift of the Magi.


Ok heres a holiday special of mine now you all enjoy and don't complain i that i copied this from o. Henry this is just a parody alright. Now enjoy and please review but no flames.

* * *

On a beautiful day filled with rich white rich snow and people walking by with such high spirits . The reason why because its Christmas morning. A light orange echidna preparing a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, and a bit of orange juice just enough for her and her favorite person Shadow, who was happy that she was going to spend Christmas with him.

The only thing that bothered her and got her worried was that the bills were piling up and because of that it has prevented her for getting enough money to get Shadow anything for Christmas. Now all her hopes go to the one thing that might fix anything is that Christmas bonus from work and with that enough to buy him a gift.

Meanwhile at a little house a couple of yards away from the city a black hedgehog who couldn't afford food for a while was now getting ready to go spend Christmas with Tikal but felt a bit frustrated since he doesn't even have enough money to get her a nice gift . Nothing but spare change in his pocket and a watch that has been without a chain for years now. Now wanting for some miracle to happen.

As Shadow puts on his worn out coat makes his way to the front door preparing to leave off to Tikal's house but first must stop at City Hall for a sertant event.

As he reaches City Hall he pulls out a raffle ticket that he bought a few weeks ago now hoping to get lucky enough to win a nice big turkey they were giving to the lucky winners who get their numbers drawn out.

As Shadow was getting ready to hear out the results the announcer starts calling out the numbers. " 2, 12, 99, 93." A smile appeared on Shadows face meaning that he won.

"Now all I need is a way to come up with enough money to get Tikal something nice and everything will be alright." He says with a smile still on his face making his to the stage to pick up his prize.

"Better hurry up. Bet Tikal is already wondering why I'm taking so long." As he rushes to her house with a soon to be big feast in hand

Finally reaching to her house he knocks on the door and waits patiently. "Shadow your finally here." Tikal answers the door and reaches to give Shadow a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late I just stop by to pick up this." With a cocky smile on his face showing the turkey he won from before.

"Shadow where on earth did you get that big turkey?" She was happily surprise.

"Lets just say a Christmas miracle happened at this raffle draw out." He replied.

"That's great come inside I got breakfast ." As she and Shadow step inside the house and head to the kitchen.

As they reached the kitchen they take their seats and look at their breakfast which is not even enough to fill up the either of them. "I'm not really that hungry so here you can eat my share." Shadow offered his share to her knowing that she will need it more than him.

"What…no Shadow please just eat don't worry about me." she replied desperately.

"No I don't want you feeling week when your at work." As he slides his plate over to Tikal.

"Well okay but do you got the time?'

Shadow pulls out his watch from his pocket and reads. "10:30. We really should get going soon." As he puts his watch away.

"Yeah we should. That watch would go great around your whisks so you wont have to take it out your pocket every time." Tikal coming up with something great to get Shadow later on.

"Maybe but with things that are right now can't get a descent chain . By the way how is that family heirloom of your?" Hoping to try and change the subject.

Tikal pulls out a small green emerald from her pocket. "Right here…it's the most precious and valuable thing I have and also the only thing that I have left of my mother. As tear slightly comes down through her cheek.

Shadow walks up to her and tries to comport her. "I know that you miss her. I shouldn't of brought it up."

"Its alright but I should probably get going now or else I'll be late for work." As she starts preparing to leave.

"I should get going too so I'll see you tonight." As he kisses Tikal goodbye and makes his way to the front door.

Ok but don't be late this time." She yells from the kitchen

"Don't worry if means spending time with you than I'll be here a few minutes early. He smirks as runs off to the city.

As Shadow was thinking on what to do he stumbles into an old who was struggling to put up his Christmas tree on top of his car. "Do you need any help with that sir?"

"Why yes thank you young man." The elder replied

Shadow was able to put the tree on top of the car and successfully tie it up nice and tight so no chance of falling down when driving off. "thank you young man I should have something here for you". As the elder reaches down his pockets. " No thanks I don't…."But before Shadow could finish his sentence there was a mighty big tip on his hands.

"What the…I think this is a little too much for tying up one tree."

"Don't worry about it young lad its Christmas your suppose to be charitable and helping out others." As he steps inside his car. "well Mary Christmas." As the old man drove off to the distance.

"Man the turkey and now this…but what should I use it on. As he was thinking he thought of Tikal's emerald and how lovely it would look on her finger. "Tikal deserves something nice for today and she would look even more beautiful with a nice ring on her finger. The jewelry store is a few blocks away." As he rushes with exciting speed.

Meanwhile Tikal was working hard by gift wrapping the costumers presents.

"Wow Tikal your certainly in the Christmas spirit." Blade said amusingly.

"Well I'm hoping to get that bonus. I want to be able to get Shadow something nice." As she was contusing on with the gift wrapping.

"Tikal would you come into my office?" Mr. Robotnick called out from a distance.

"Well looks like your gonna get that bonus after all Tikal." Blaze congratulating her.

Tikal now started making her way to Mr. Robotnick's office.

"Well well Tikal it seems that you certainly have been Santa's little helper lately." Said Mr. Robotnick amusingly.

"I do try my best."

"Well anyway I think you deserve this." As he handed Tikal a envelope. "Now there is no need to thank me."

Tikal happily opened the envelope to see nothing but a Christmas card and in it a coupon at a local grocery store. "Oh a coupon for a half sale off." She felt greatly disappointed at the outcome.

"Again no need to thank me, now off you go and have a Merry Christmas. Also have a happy New Year. As he send Tikal out the door.

As Tikal barely gets out from work she starts to shed a few tears. "Now what am I gonna do I just cant see him bringing him nothing." Starting to wonder around the city thinking on what to do.

Thinking on what to do next she pulls out her small emerald thinking what her mother would do in a situation like this. Then she found out a solution to her problem and starts rushing off.

Shadow making his way to the jewelry store decided to take a short cut through an ally but what stopped on his tracks was this black shady cat on the way. "Say guy I'll let you through if you just hand over all the money you got." The shady cat demanded

"Hmp, yeah right like that will ever happen. Just come and take all it from me but I highly doubt you can." Shadow replied with such confidence putting up a fighting stance.

But without him noticing a crew of cats snuck behind shadow and attacked him without further notice. They started throwing their fists and their kicks at Shadow landing him to the ground with no chance of defending himself. The shady cat from before came up to Shadow only to reach up his pocket to only take the money that the old man had given earlier. "Thanks guy for contributing, have a Merry Christmas I know I will. As the shadow walks off with crew right behind him.

"Dammit why now just when I was so close." As he slowly gets up seeing that he was only a few steps from where he was heading. He sits on the ally with frustration and disappointment flowing through him. He reaches down his pocket to only see he still gots his watch.

"Guest there is no point in seeing Tikal if I cant deliver anything, She mine as well go off and be with a guy who's loaded with money."

"Well who would of thought that I be seeing you again." Shadow looked up to only see the old man from before.

"Its you, what are you doing here?" Shadow said looking surprise.

"I was just passing by until I saw you just sitting here. Shouldn't you be with your love ones?" The old man asked.

"I highly doubt she would want to see me if I cant deliver anything." As Shadow slowly gets and having his back turn on the old man preparing to leave.

"So what do you tend to do?"

"I'm going home since there is no point at all."

"Now what makes you think that, maybe this girl could care less what you get her, have you ever thought that she's only with you since she knows that you can be there for her when she's sad or just be there when she just needs company."

"But would she rather have me than someone who can buy her everything she desires?" Shadow thinking if this old mans wise words are right if that's all she truly wants.

"Also if what you truly believed were to be true wouldn't she have ran off with someone else by now. But it seems she's still with you and doesn't that make you think."

Now feeling a glimpse of light in him. "Your right she's still with me, she always made me happy and forget about all the things I don't have and I bet she feels the same with me. Thank you your really a wise man."

"Well glad I can help, hope you and Tikal have a Merry Christmas and wish you two luck n the future."

"Thanks hope you have….wait I never mentioned her name. As Shadow quickly turned around the old man was gone. What the where did he was I just hallucinating. Either way he helped me. He pulls out his watch to see it was getting late. "I need to get to Tikal's quickly but first one stop." Now continuing to his destination.

"Excuse me I was wondering if I can make a trade?' As Shadow entered the jewelry store.

"Depends on what you have that's worth trading." Said the purple chameleon clerk.

"This!" Shadow quickly pulls out his watch and hands it to the clerk.

"Mmmmm it descent but I'm afraid all you can get just a ring but with no diamond."

"Trust me that's all I need." The trade was made. "Thanks." Shadow rushes through the door.

As Christmas finally reaches night all is peaceful for Shadow and Tikal. Just finishing the gig meal they had that Tikal prepared and Shadow provided. Just after finishing up they lay on the couch in front of the TV.

"You certainly cooked up the turkey real well."

"Well you won it and besides I did it for you. But I do want to know how you got those bruises." Tikal said looking worried.

"Just ran into Knuckles and started throwing some hard snowballs at me." Shadow covering what really happened.

"I should talk to him later."

"No need, but here I got you something hope you like it." As he took out his small gift wrap box hoping to change the subject." If its from you I know I will. Since we're exchanging gifts here is yours." She got Shadows gift out. "You didn't need to get me anything." "I know but I wanted to." As she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well lets open them up." As they started ripping through wrapping paper but as soon as they saw their gifts they looked sad and disappointed. "This ring its beautiful, my emerald would fit perfectly but…oh Shadow. I sold it so I can but you that chain for your watch." Tears started flowing down her cheeks."

"What, but I traded my watch so I could get that ring. Shadow felt sorrow but then puts the chain aside. "You know it doesn't matter, I have you , just by thinking of you is what makes forget of not having much. All I need is and nothing else, and unlike my watch I wouldn't even dare trade what I have with you." As makes his way to her lips. It went on with such passion until it was broken to catch their breath.

"Shadow." She couldn't help but blush by his words. 'I never thought I was that I meant that much to you."

"Of course I do, I will always be there when you need me."

'You know the emerald wasn't the most precious thing to me."

"And what is then?"

"You are" They met their lips again but this it was longer that seemed to have lasted for hours but with releasing it to catch their breaths they say these final words.

"Merry Christmas Shadow."

"Merry Christmas Tikal."

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it this was actually the thing i ever wrote but i hold it off until this month. I picked Shadow and Tikal since the other couples were already done

Now hope everyone has a fun and appreciate what you have now.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
